This invention generally relates to control panels for vehicle systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a vehicle control panel that includes a touch sensitive interface integrated into a mechanical button control panel.
A vehicle control panel, such as for a climate control system includes a printed circuit board to which are mounted mechanical switches. A housing supported over the printed circuit board supports button structures that are actuated to engage and actuate each of the mechanical switches. The button structures are typically fabricated from plastic or other material and are tightly toleranced to provide a desired appearance fit and finish. As appreciated, the more stringent the tolerances of the fit and finish the greater the cost. Additionally, the vehicle control panel is a style feature that is continually updated to maintain customer interest in a vehicle, while still meeting performance requirements. Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop new control panel devices and structures that reduce cost while generating customer interest and meeting customer performance requirements.